vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik
Erik - a giant Gangrel (WP) who is imprisoned at Ardan's Chantry and being prepared to be turned into a gargoyle. He is rescued by Christof's coterie just before the final stage of transformation. He joins the group as to repay this "life boon". Erik, as most Gangrels, is physically stronger than vampires of other Clans and possesses the Disciplines of Protean and Animalism (shapeshifting into a wolf, drawing out and quelling the beast). A rather moody but absolutely honorable and reliable character, he will fight alongside Christof until he meets his tragic destiny upon his return to Prague from Vienna. Gangrel, Friends to the Werewolves and similarly part of Nature and the Beast. Animalism, Fortitude, and the Protean skill of shapechanging, Feral Claws' Protean is Gangrel-only, but the player certainly does not need Erik to get it. Half the coterie members, Dark Ages and Modern, can have it. Disciplines Erik has the normal Gangrel Disciplines of Animalism, Fortitude, and Protean. The creature summoned by his Beckoning is a Red Wolf. It is one of the more balanced summons, but it should have been the most powerful, as it is almost synonymous with the Gangrel's pact and ease with their animal nature. Erik gains Celerity after Luther Black meets his end. Surprisingly, given the length of his stay in the party, a single skill is not the lowest number granted to coterie members. Pink also receives only a single Discipline, Fortitude. All the rest except Christof receive two. Actor and character Erik's lines are spoken with an indeterminate Scottish or Irish accent with sufficient skill that the actor's native accent cannot be determined either. People from one place occasionally keep part of their accent and pick up parts of the new, so this may be another explanation, as well as regional variations or incomplete replication of regional variations. All of Erik's equipped items and inventory items are dropped on the ground when he leaves the group. Gargoyle Gargoyle - White Wolf wikia Ardan's Chantry: :"Thou speaks with honor" (accepting Erik into the party) :"Thy providential attack did interrupt the sorceror Ardan as he began a conjuration to twist me into a mindless gargoyle. At the sound of thy coming, the Tremere snake slithered into the chambers below. I am thine to command after I have felt the Tremere's shriveled heart burst between my jaws" Haus de Hexe: Etrius is able to is complete a conjuration ritual that Ardan had begun much earlier, even after Ardan's death. No need to stash all of Erik's gear before confronting Etrius as far as Gold is concerned. It seems almost certain that the Gargoyle is a separate entity, so the armor need not be removed either. :''"I warned thee, Gangrel! Thou hast nearly completed the cycle of transformation in Ardan's Chantry. Now I finish his work. Behold the power of the Tremere!" Gallery Erik Armor.png| Transformation.png|Etrius completes the creation of one of the Gargoyles that Erik so hates and fears Links Category:Gangrel Category:Player Character Category:Dark Ages